Bare
by atasfan16
Summary: James is the most popular boy at his Catholic High school. Everyone adores him and girls fling themselves at him, but he has one secret that could obliterate his reputation. The secret that he loved most of all. Jarlos based on the play Bare
1. You and I

**A/N: Okay, hey there all! I'm doing a series of oneshots based on songs from the play Bare: The Pop Opera. I hope you enjoy. It's a really good play. Just message me if you want the link to it. The lyrics don't belong to me and are labeled Jason (James) and Peter (Carlos) to identify who sang what. There won't be too many lyrics so don't worry.**

**Also to those that read Remember Me. I have finals and everything so I'll work really hard to get a chapter out this month but I just don't know. The oneshots are a lot easier to write and hellp my writing flow.**

* * *

**You and I**

_JASON _

_You and I_  
_You take my hand leaving me breathless_  
_Take a look in these big blue eyes so you'll understand _  
_And know why we whisper in hallways_  
_I'll be with you always_  
_Running together, forever you and I _

_PETER _

_I think we're the best act this school has ever seen _

_JASON _

_So take a bow, and I'll-_

_PETER _

_You know what I mean _

__James caught up with Carlos at his locker as the boy placed away his books. He looked left then right to assure that no one was coming down the hallway. He hadn't seen the boy since before their Christmas break and he was getting eager to hold him again. The boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him flush against his body. Carlos jumped, turning around to face the offender.

"Hey there stranger," The raven chided leaning into his embrace.

"Oh I'm a stranger then? Does that mean I can't kiss you?" James asked running his fingers along his arm. The Latino's face grew red as he felt the taller boy's warm breathe on his neck.

"I'll take that chance," He smiled as he leaned in to give the brunette a kiss. The school bell rang and the voices of students could be heard down the hall. James let go of Carlos putting quite a distance between the two. The shorter of the two sighed. He knew what would happen if people found out, but sometimes James just seemed so caught up with all the girls that flung themselves at him that it became ridiculous.

"James, hockey practice later! Catch you there." Kendall yelled from across the hall.

"Yeah, okay!"

"James, that was an awesome game last night!"

"Thanks Logan."

"James, anyone ask you to prom yet?" Lucy asked winking at the boy. Carlos nearly choked on his spit.

"James, you're cute as ever," Stephanie chuckled earning a giant grin from the boy. That was the last straw for Carlos. He slammed his locker door and rounded the corner. James noticed the absence of his boyfriend and excused himself to go after him.

"Hey babe, you know they're nothing," He assured taking a hold of the raven's hands.

"Are they really?" The pout on his face betrayed the anger in his eyes as he awaited an answer.

"Of course not," The brunette answered kissing his hand.

"Let's tell my mom about us." James stared at him as if he were crazy.

"How about you lay off the holy wine for a while, okay?" He said patting his shoulder."How about tonight we do a little studying and see how much we get accomplished." He offered suggestively. The Latino snorted a small smile playing across his face.

"Promise?"

"I-"

"Hey James, you're invited to the party we're throwing for Lucy on Saturday by the way," Cindy informed him blowing him a kiss. "Oh, you're invited too Carlos," She added skipping off.

"You know, we're the best act this school has ever seen," Carlos mumbled playfully poking James chest.

"Carlos, come on. Don't be like that. You're to cute to be moping," He complimented kissing Carlos on the nose.

"Was that suppose to shut me up?"

"Yup!"

"Jerk." The tardy bell rang indicating that both boys were late.

"Later!" James yelled after planting a quick kiss to his forehead seeing as no one was around.

"Bye." He watched the boy walk away and said a quick prayer before turning around and walking to his next class.


	2. Auditions

**A/N: I'm back soon. Okay so this is turning into more of a story than a bunch of oneshots but I don't think you guys would mind if it was a story (I hope haha). The lines of Macbeth do not belong to me. They belong to a William Shakespeare. Please read and Review. Thank you lovelys~**

* * *

**Auditions**

_JASON (James)_

_With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls _  
_For stony limits cannot hold love out _  
_And what love can do that dares love _

Carlos stepped into the auditorium script in hand. The room was already filled with at least 30 other people who were chattering away and reading over the scripts. Not a single one of them was James. He sighed joining the cluster of people in the middle of the room.

"Hey Carlos," Camille whispered tapping him on the shoulder. The boy spun around to face her running a few lines through his head as he listened to her. "Don't you think Macbeth is a bit too murder filled and power driven for a Catholic school to do?"

The Latino shrugged. "Maybe, but who cares."

"Alright everyone!" Their attention was directed to the entrance of the auditorium as the nun walked into the room. She didn't look to be the sternest woman you'd ever meet but, much to the students knowledge, she could be very short tempered. "We don't have a lot of time, I'm on a tight schedule. Show me what you got!"

"Yes Sister Wainwright." Jett was the first one to step forward. The jock blew a quick kiss to Lucy who only scoffed and looked away. He cleared his throat.

"With strange invention: but of that to-morrow,  
When there withal we shall have cause of state  
Craving us jointly. Hie you to horse: adieu,  
Till you return at night. Goes Fleance with you?"

The words rolled off his tongue perfectly and he smirked at the nod he received from Sister Wainwright. Before he could continue Lucy interjected with her line.

"Nought's had, all's spent,  
Where our desire is got without content:  
'Tis safer to be that which we destroy  
Than by destruction dwell in doubtful joy."

Camille rolled her eyes at Lucy's performance. Of course the girl would get the part, she got everything. She was startled to see Carlos jumping in front of Lucy interrupting her line.

"Let your highness  
Command upon me; to the which my duties  
Are with a most indissoluble tie  
For ever knit."

The brunette giggled at the way Lucy pouted having the spot light stolen from her. She watched as everyone got up shouting out their lines.

"If he had been forgotten,  
It had been as a gap in our great feast,  
And all-thing unbecoming!"

She spoke hoping that the nun had heard her over all the talk. People pranced around the stage trying to out do each other. Sister Wainwright sighed clutching her clipboard tighter. "ENOUGH!" The students stopped where they were and listened to the Sister as she spoke. "I'm sorry but, could that have been any worse? I have one prepared Macbeth," She said pointing out Jett, "and a bunch of others who don't properly know their lines. Is there anyone else who wants to irritate my ears?"

"So shall I, love; and so, I pray, be you:  
Let your remembrance apply to Banquo;  
Present him eminence, both with eye and tongue:"

Carlos gasped at the voice that emanated from the house of the auditorium. There stood James clutching a script of Macbeth, his face completely serious. The girls behind him giggled as he stepped up to the stage.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Diamond," The Sister greeted. Jett glared at James who flashed Lucy a smile before taking center stage.

"Ourself will mingle with society,  
And-"

"And play the humble host!" Jett interjected sliding to center stage.

"Oh, not this again," Sister Wainwright frowned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Our hostess keeps her state, but in best time!"

"We will require her welcome!" The other boy scowled when all the girls flocked to James, spewing Lady Macbeth lines at him as he stood there and flirted with them all.

"Now, now. Give me a minute and I'll announce the casting list. When it is announced, none of you better complain. Got it?" The teens nodded at her as she walked off mumbling a few 'Hail Marys' under her breathe. Carlos made his way over to James who had managed to step out of the heard of girls that surrounded him.

"I can't believe you auditioned."

"Well Carlitos, you know I'd do anything to get closer to you," he whispered coaxing a smile out of the shorter boy.

"Bro, you were great!" Camille shouted from across the stage causing another set of cheers to erupt for the popular boy.

"Settle down now. You don't even know who's cast as who," The sister informed them rolling her eyes. "The cast is: Witch 1: Camille Roberts-"

"Fantastic!" She cheered sarcastically.

"Duncan: Kendall Knight  
Macduff: Logan Mitchell  
Banquo: Carlos Garcia"

"Yes!" The excited boy cheered hugging Camille who gleefully returned the hug and congratulated him.

"Lady Macbeth: Lucy Stone  
Macbeth: James Diamond"

The Latino raced over to congratulate his boyfriend but Lucy got there first. James didn't seem to care as he motioned over Carlos anyway.

"Congrats."

"Thanks," the brunette smiled giving his boyfriend a high five. The other boy didn't miss they way their hands stayed together for longer than socially acceptable. Lucy didn't notice however, she just stood there giggling. That's when Carlos realized she was to play _Lady_Macbeth.

_'Shit. This is going to suck' _

"Hey James, Carlos!" Kendall yelled gaining both boy's attention. "You're coming to the rave in Stephanie's room tonight, right?"

"I don't -"

"Yeah, we'll be there." James answered for the both of them silencing Carlos.

"Sweet. See you then! Hey Logie!" The blonde ran off in the other direction to inform his friend about the rave. As Carlos opened his mouth to protest Camille surprise hugged them from behind startling the two boys.

"What do you know. My step-brother and his cute friend are playing friends in Macbeth. How cool is that?"

"Very sis," the taller boy laughed removing her arm from his shoulder, "but next time, don't scare us like that."

"Done deal!" She assured turning around to leave. "Later."

"Later," the boys chimed in unison.

"Ready to go?"

"If you're ready to stop deciding for me," James sighed squeezing the other's shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Sure…" Carlos mumbled leaning into his embrace when everyone cleared the room. The brunette placed a kiss onto his head before whispering 'I love you' into his ear. The shorter boy closed his eyes and once again prayed that this would all somehow have a happy ending.


End file.
